1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a safety-control device of height adjustment for a baby walker, more particularly to a safety-control device which can be conveniently operated by one hand to adjust the height and fix the position of the upper plate of a baby walker so as to prevent a baby in the baby walker from being hurt by the rapid fall of the upper plate.
2. Description of the Related Arts
Referring to FIG. 1, a baby walker is generally composed by a base frame 10, a supporting skeleton 20 and an upper plate 30. The height of the upper plate 30 can be adjusted according to the height of a baby carried in the baby walker. A conventional height-adjusting device for a baby walker is disposed between the bottom of the upper plate 30 and the supporting skeleton 20. The conventional height-adjusting device includes a positioning board 40, a slidable retaining member 50 and a pressing board 60.
Referring to FIGS. 2 and 3, the positioning board 40 is provided to secure to the bottom of the upper plate 30. The positioning board 40 is integrately made of plastic, and a reinforce board 401 is provided on the top surface of the positioning board 40 to add intensity. In both ends of the positioning board 40 are respectively provided with long holes 402 for screws to penetrate through so as to secure the positioning board 40 to the bottom of the upper plate 30. Several hollow blocks 403 are provided in equal distances on the reinforce board 401. In the top surface of each hollow block 403 is provided with a passing hole 404 for a screw 405 to penetrate through to screw each hollow block 403 to the bottom of the upper plate 30 so as to make the positioning board 40 be firmly secured to the bottom of the upper plate 30, as shown in FIG. 3. On the top surface of each hollow block 403 and in accordance with each passing hole 404 is provided with an annulus 406 so as to make each screw 405 be firmly screwed to the bottom of the upper plate 30 by the close attachment of each annulus 406. A slant surface 407 is provided on one side of each hollow block 403.
The slidable retaining member 50 is provided to mount on the supporting skeleton 20, and the pressing board 60 is pivotally provided on the slidable retaining member 50. When the pressing board 60 being pressed, the slidable retaining member 50 can be released to choose any one of the hollow blocks 403 to adjust the height of the supporting skeleton 20 as well as the upper plate 30. After the pressing board 60 being released, the slidable retaining member 50 will be caught and fixed in the chosen hollow block 403. When the pressing board 60 being pressed again, the slidable retaining member 50 can move out the hollow block 403 from the slant surface 407 to choose another hollow block 403 to be caught in so as to adjust the height of the supporting skeleton 20 as well as the upper plate 30.
Although the height of the baby walker with the above-mentioned conventional height-adjusting device can be easily adjusted, it is easy for the baby carried in the walker or another baby to happen to press the pressing board 60 to make the slidable retaining member 50 depart from one of the hollow blocks 403 and loose the function of fixing. Consequently, the upper plate 30 will fall down rapidly, the baby in the baby walker will be frightened and even hurt.